Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: ...y reflexiona sobre ello. Viñeta, AsaNoya. Regalo para mi Ita-chan! ¡Feliz San Valentín!


Ya son más de las 3 y media de la madrugada en mi país, asi que ¡Feliz San Valentín! :D Este fic pequeñísimo es todo lo que pude preparar, pero me gusta como quedó. Es, por supuesto, para todas las fans de esta parejita, pero es también, específicamente, mi regalo de San Valentín para mí adorada Caballera Andante: Ita-chan. Sé cuánto adoras el AsaNoya, cariño, y espero al menos robarte un suspiro con esta pequeñez. ¡Gracias por tu amor incondicional!

Enjoy!

* * *

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, todo lo demás desaparece. Entonces no es "Nishinoya", sino sólo "Yuu", porque Asahi tiene el detalle de guardar su nombre para momentos como esos, y su voz grave susurrándolo entre suspiros anhelantes, como si él no estuviese a su lado, mientras acaricia sus cabellos con una de sus grandes manos, lo hace todo más especial.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, no hay nada más. Su cuerpo, pequeño de por sí, y más en comparación a su compañero, encuentra espacio de sobra para recostarse, de forma que ni siquiera las puntas de sus dedos rozan el colchón. Entonces, todo lo que lo sostiene es el enorme cuerpo de Asahi bajo él, en una preciosa metáfora de su vida cotidiana en la que Yuu se recrea cada vez. Porque en efecto, es siempre Asahi el que lo contiene, el que lo separa del resto del mundo y al mismo tiempo lo integra a él, el que recibe cada pequeña parte de sí mismo que necesita expresar. Y Yuu suspira a su vez contra su pecho, deseando quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, con la oreja contra sus marcados pectorales, puede escuchar cada latido de su corazón, y acelerarlos a su voluntad con una sola sonrisa bien puesta. Y adora hacerlo, comprobar el efecto que tienen sus acciones, por pequeñas que sean, en su compañero, y reafirmarse a sí mismo la adoración que Asahi le profesa, y ante la que no puede hacer menos que corresponderle con todo lo que tiene, uniendo sus latidos a los de él.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, se estremece ante el más leve movimiento. Se siente expuesto, desvalido y protegido a la vez, porque sabe que Asahi puede ver todo de él, y que sus ojos oscuros lo traspasan y comprenden hasta lo que hay detrás de sus pensamientos. Lo asusta la inmensidad de esa comprensión, pero no puede luchar contra ella, como no puede luchar contra los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo cuando los dedos del mayor se pasean por sus vértebras, tocándolo con la suavidad de aquel que se reprime a sí mismo, porque se sabe tan apasionado que podría _romperlo_. Y Yuu se estremece, porque son justo esos momentos, en los que Asahi es más delicado, cuando más desearía ser _roto_.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, cada fibra de su cuerpo grita por su atención. Sus ojos se clavan en los contrarios y se niegan a separarse, celosos de cualquier otra imagen que capte esas pupilas dilatadas por él. A veces habla por horas, divagando, preocupado sólo de mantener el rostro del mayor fijo en el suyo, bebiéndose sus palabras_ como si fuesen importantes_. Otras veces sólo se contenta con mirarlo, con estudiar sus facciones y volver a aprendérselas, con descubrir un detalle que no conocía y regañarse a sí mismo por ser distraído. Asahi cambia cada día y él no puede, no debe perdérselo por nada del mundo, porque no podría soportar dejar de ser el único que lo sepa todo de él.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, se vuelve consciente de su propia desnudez. Es entonces cuando pierden los papeles y es Yuu el que se avergüenza, porque Asahi parece más seguro que nunca, con esa entereza aplastante que Yuu no pudo fingir ni por unos minutos la primera vez que se desnudó ante él. El tímido Asahi, que entonces lo mira como si nada, acariciándolo con ligereza por todo el cuerpo sin ninguna doble intención, pero quemándolo, de una forma que Yuu trata de disimular, pero que lo hace no querer vestirse nunca más.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, respira tranquilo. Sus músculos se relajan y se deja llevar por la sensación de seguridad que lo inunda. Con cada respiración, siente que Asahi se le mete en el pecho y lo llena, y podría flotar, pero prefiere quedarse así, cargando su peso insignificante sobre esa piel tostada, descansando sobre su duro pecho, mejor que cualquier esponjosa y sofocante nube.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, lo hace reír. Le cuenta anécdotas, inventa historias, busca cosquillas en donde pueda, con el único objetivo de oír su risa, y verlo suspirar. Porque sólo de ver al preocupado y correcto Asahi relajarse en sus brazos, siente que se recarga de energía. Puede ver una faceta que sólo él conoce, y ese privilegio lo llena de satisfacción.

Cuando Yuu reposa sobre Asahi, teme sus labios. Trata de evitarlos cuanto pueda, hablando, girando el rostro, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Asahi cuando su mirada se vuelve demasiado profunda y siente que sus ojos van a tragárselo. Pero sabe que, inevitablemente, en cuanto esté distraído, los brazos de Asahi van a cerrarse en torno a su cintura, y sus labios van a atrapar los suyos. Y entonces, su mente quedará en blanco, entonces se derretirá contra su boca y olvidará pensar. Entonces volverá a enamorarse de él, y todas esas hermosas reflexiones que ha escrito en su mente se perderán, y tendrá que volver a admirarlo, todo de nuevo, hasta que el siguiente beso vuelva a borrarle la memoria.

* * *

Espero que lo disfrutaran, aunque sólo sea un bocadito. De nuevo, feliz día cursi a todos y a todas (En especial a ti, cariño! :3) , besos y chocolate por montones. Nos leemos! Bye-kyu!


End file.
